


2 Alex's and a Clark

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-28
Updated: 2004-06-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Walter and Alex have their first fight and he runs away. Right into the arms of a Kansas Farmboy and his rich lover.





	2 Alex's and a Clark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Where the fuck is Smallville?"

 

Walter's roar made Frohike flinch and the other two geeks run for cover. They had accepted the fact that the very straight looking Walter Skinner was shacked up with a man but that didn't make them think he couldn't mop up the floor with them if he was pissed off. He was definitely pissed off.

 

He had come to them that morning asking for their help in tracking down his piece of ass. Seems he and Alex had argued for the first time and Alex had flown the coop. Walter had given it a week to let Alex calm down. But when Alex hadn't responded to the emails or voicemails he'd left for him over the second week, Walter decided to seek help. He couldn't use the bureau resources to track him down so he'd turned to Mulder's Gunmen for help.

 

"It's in Kansas, Skinner. He used his credit card at some place called the Talon."

 

"Smallville, Kansas. What the fuck do you do in a place called Smallville?"

 

"Watch the corn grow? How the hell should I know? You asked us to find him, that's where he was as of an hour ago. Want me to make you a plane reservation?"

 

"Is there even an airport in a place called Smallville?"

 

"Not exactly. You'll have to fly into Metropolis and drive from there."

 

Frohike was already banging on the keyboard. The quicker he could get Skinner out of there the quicker Langly and Byers would come out of hiding. In less than five minutes Frohike handed Skinner a printout of his flight and car reservations and led him toward the door.

 

"Sorry I yelled. It's not your fault. Thanks for the help."

 

"Sure, Skinner. I understand. Have a safe trip."

 

He secured the door behind Skinner and turned to see his partners slip back into the room.

 

"Damn! The Surly One has it bad." Langly commented.

 

"Think we ought to let Mulder know? I mean if Skinner catches Krycek with someone there might be bloodshed." Byers' voice was concerned.

 

"No, Mulder doesn't need to get involved. If I thought Krycek was good enough for Skinner I'd try and warn him but I think it's better if this gets played out now, before Skinner gets even more involved with the rat bastard."

 

Langly and Byers nodded and let the matter drop. They had all seen the size of the charge on Krycek's card and figured he was with a guy.

 

Walter fumed all the way back to his place to pack a bag. Then cussed at traffic on the way to the airport. Once on the plane he drove the passenger next to him nuts with his constant shifting in the seat. In hindsight he knew it was a good thing it took him so long to find Alex otherwise he wasn't sure what he might have done. He understood Alex being angry but two weeks was long enough for anyone to sulk. And besides, Walter was horny.

 

+++++++++++++

 

Walter and Alex had been living together in Walter's condo for three months when they had the fight. Walter had managed to get Alex to go house hunting only twice. Alex couldn't bring himself to believe that Walter intended for them to live together permanently, so he didn't want to like a house, only to lose it.

 

Of course, he didn't say that to Walter, he just nit-picked every place they saw. So it really wasn't surprising that they had a fight about space - or rather the lack of it. Or at least that's how it started. It went down hill from there.

 

"Alex, how many fucking kinds of shampoo do you need? The shower is looking like a girl's locker room. My mother and sister together didn't have as many bottles as you do."

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Skinner. I didn't know there was a limit on my grooming products." Alex's voice ground out between clenched teeth.

 

"There isn't. I just don't want to have to try and find room to shower among all those bottles. Can't you get by with a few less?"

 

"You don't seem to mind the way they make my hair smell. Seems to me you like me smelling good when you fuck me."

 

"I do, but there isn't enough room for all that shit. Why don't we go house hunting again?"

 

"What makes you think a house will help? I think you're just getting tired of having your space invaded."

 

By this point Alex was shouting. It wasn't anger that was fueling the volume of his voice it was his pain, pain from letting himself hope that Walter would still want him once the novelty of sex with him wore off.

 

"It's not that, we just need room for your things."

 

"My ass is all you want here. My *things* are an inconvenience, just as I am except when you have your cock in me."

 

"Now you're being ridiculous. We just need more space that's all. This has nothing to do with sex. Would you please lower your voice? No need to entertain the neighbors."

 

"Fuck the neighbors! If I'm being ridiculous why is it we don't go out? We don't *do* anything together except fuck. I mean I know you don't want to be seen with me where you might be recognized, but we could go to gay clubs."

 

Alex's voice didn't go down, if anything it got louder.

 

"Alex, it's not that I don't want to be seen with you…"

 

Walter was becoming angry at what he considered queen behavior from his decidedly male lover. Alex turning his back and walking away added to the anger.

 

"Damnit, will you stop being such a drama queen. If I wanted one of those I'd find one I could pass off as a woman."

 

Alex swung around and launched himself toward Walter, fully intending to do bodily harm. The knock at the door stopped him in his tracks. Walter gave him a 'See what you've done' look as he went to the door. Walter had to let the security guard in to prove he hadn't beaten Alex to a pulp, only to find the condo empty. Alex had gone out the service door while Walter was talking to the security guard.

 

++++++++++++++

 

Alex went straight to the airport and caught the first plane out, using a credit card in a name Walter didn't know about. He made his way across the states to an elderly aunt's house in Smallville. He'd never told anyone about her, so he felt he could hide out there a while until he decided what to do with his life.

 

He never dreamed he would find such distractions.

 

His second day there, he got up nice and early to have breakfast with his aunt. The table was piled high with all the things she knew he liked: pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and grits.

 

"Aunt Elaine, you're going to make me fat feeding me this way."

 

"Nonsense, you're much too thin. I don't think you've been eating well."

 

"I eat, just not as regular as my lo…not as well as I should."

 

She let it drop. This wasn't the first time he had come to her to hide out from someone or something. She knew he might never tell her what was wrong, but he would get past it in his own way.

 

"After breakfast will you make a produce run for me? I've already had my delivery this week but it won't be enough for the two of us. I really don't want to throw off their schedule by having them come over again."

 

"No problem. I'll take care of it right after I stuff myself."

 

They chatted about family things as they ate, staying far away from talking about his life in the last few months. When breakfast was finished, she gave him a list and the directions to the Kent farm.

 

Alex let his mind drop into neutral on the short drive to the Kent place. He had always come here to think. Most of the time he didn't leave his Aunt's house. This produce run had not been needed in the past, but she was getting too old to put in her own garden. The Kents grew the best stuff in the area now that she was no longer gardening.

 

Alex pulled into the drive at the Kent's and the place seemed very quiet. He got out of the car just as a tall dark haired man came around the barn. When he got closer Alex had to reassess his first impression about age. But the first impression about the body didn't change a bit.

 

Clark had been stacking hay. The heat was bad, so he had stripped off his sweat soaked shirt as he started around the barn. He didn't notice the car or the man watching him, since he was so intent on cooling off.

 

Clark turned the handle of the faucet to full and picked up the hose. Turning the nozzle to a low stream he first took a long drink. Then he turned it to spray and held it high over his head letting the cold water soak him from the head down. The water felt good on his overheated skin. Sluicing away the dirt and stray pieces of hay, making his nipples stand up.

 

Clark shook his head to clear the water from his hair. Alex was reminded of one of Brian Kinney's seduction techniques, except this boy didn't know he was being watched. Alex moved quietly closer so he could enjoy the sight of the wet jeans clinging to hard muscles of ass and thighs.

 

When the boy turned Alex made no move to hide his appreciation of the body in front on him. On the contrary, he deliberately let his eyes roam head to toe and back again. When he reached the face on the upward path Clark gave him a grin that said 'Like what you see'?

 

"Hello, I'm Alex, my Aunt Elaine sent me over to buy some produce."

 

"I made her delivery already this week."

 

"Yeah, but she wasn't expecting to be feeding her handsome nephew."

 

"Won't get an argument from me on that." His voice was pitched low but Alex heard it anyway.

 

"She gave me a list." Alex made a show of digging the list out of his too tight jeans. Alex stamped down a grin as Clark's eyes tracked his movement, lingering on his crotch as the jeans tightened when Alex pushed his hand deeper into his back pocket.

 

Alex finally wrestled the small piece of paper from his pocket and held it out to Clark. He made sure his fingers rubbed over the knuckles of the big hand that reached to take the list. The resulting blush made him pause slightly. Maybe he should back up, he thought. But Clark lifted his head and gave him a decidedly wicked grin before he licked his lips slowly.

 

"My parents have gone into Metropolis for the night, so I'll have to get this together for you. Want me to drop it off in the morning?"

 

"I don't mind waiting. Besides, it'll give my aunt more time to clean house. Or try to figure out why I'm here this time."

 

"This time?" Clark asked as he led the way toward the section of the barn with the latest bushels of vegetables.

 

"I come to hide out with her when I need to think something through."

 

"Want to talk about it with an unbiased stranger?"

 

"Talking probably won't help. I had a fight with my lover. We haven't been together very long and I don't think we're right for each other."

 

"She doesn't know where you are?"

 

"*He* has no idea. If he did he'd probably show up and try and bully me into going back."

 

"Is he abusive?" Clark looked concerned.

 

"No, he's not. But he does tend to think he can make everything go the way he wants."

 

"What does he want?"

 

"You know the usual, white picket fence, happily ever after and all that shit."

 

"What do *you* want?"

 

"Right now, you."

 

Clark turned to see the lust in the green eyes. He found himself drowning in those eyes as others before him had. When Alex's hand touched his chest, he leaned toward the touch. Alex's fingers rolled a nipple and the current shot straight down to his cock. When fingers hooked in the front of his jeans, he looked down to see the button pop open easily.

 

Alex ran his hand over the rapidly developing bulge. Yep, this one was hung as well as Walter. That ought to make him forget for a while. Alex sucked on an earlobe, before whispering.

 

"You said your parents are gone. Shall we forget about the produce for a while and maybe you could show me your room?"

 

Clark's answer was a little strangled, "I don't have supplies in there, but I have condoms and lube in the loft."

 

Alex's chuckle sent a shiver down Clark's spine; "Farm boys really do, do it in the hay, huh?"

 

"Actually I have a sofa and a hammock up there."

 

"Hammocks can be fun. Lead the way, handsome."

 

Clark stepped back, shook his head as though clearing it, then turned toward the steps leading up to the loft. Alex stripped off his shirt as he watched Clark hunker down to reach under the sofa. Straightening up he waved a box of condoms and a tube of KY at Alex.

 

Clark's eyes fastened on the chest with the nipple ring gleaming against the pale skin. Reaching with his free hand, he tugged on it lightly and smiled when Alex sucked in his breath.

 

"Like that?"

 

"That's the whole reason for getting it pierced."

 

Alex reached down to unzip Clark's jeans, freeing the cock that was now fully engorged. He ran his fingers over it lightly.

 

"Uncut. So am I. Top or bottom?"

 

"I haven't done it enough yet to decide if I have a preference. I like things about both positions. We can do it the way you want."

 

Clark's fingers had started alternating pulling on the ring with rolling the nipple edge that peeked through. Alex retaliated by skinning Clark back then using spit-wet fingertips to rub the head.

 

"Let's finish getting naked and fuck."

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

They each took a step back and quickly stripped down. Alex pointed toward the hammock.

 

"Get comfortable, I want to ride."

 

Clark flashed him a killer grin before settling on the hammock. He spread his legs enough to place his feet solidly on the floor on either side, didn't want them to roll out of it and ruin the mood. Alex smiled as he opened a condom and rolled it down carefully over Clark's erection. Yeah, the boy was hung like Walter. Putting that thought out of his mind he slicked up the erection.

 

With Clark's hands to steady him he managed to straddle the hammock and Clark. Working himself slowly down onto the hard cock he moaned as he bottomed out.

 

"God, that feels good."

 

"Sure does, you're very tight."

 

"I make sure I keep it that way."

 

That was the end of the conversation, unless you count harder, deeper and fuck me as conversation. The two had joined hands so that Clark could help Alex with leverage; he was on his toes as he moved on the cock in his ass. Alex was moving forcefully up and down taking and giving pleasure.

 

Neither of them heard the car pull up, expensive well-maintained cars are fairly quiet. Lex had headed right to the barn; he was so focused on seeing Clark he never noticed the car sitting by the back door. He knew Clark's folks had gone into Metropolis so he had cut his day short to see if they could have a repeat of the last weekend's activities. He had copped Clark's cherry just a few weeks before and was anxious to explore all forms of pleasure with him.

 

He heard the noises as soon as he entered the barn. At first he thought Clark was jacking off until he heard the other voice.

 

"Want you to come, now!"

 

Lex jogged up the stairs in time to see Clark arch upward. The man straddling him made a howling noise as he arched his back so far his head almost touched Clark's knees. Lex watched the white come shoot onto Clark's stomach to drip down his side and begin pooling on the floor. Then the man leaned forward as they released hands.

 

He stood watching as Clark's big hands ran soothingly over the back of the man now lying on his chest. From where he stood, he could see that Clark was still inside the dark stranger and the stranger was quivering with aftershocks, his ass vibrating around Clark's thickness. He stood for a moment undecided what to do when Clark opened his eyes and looked at him.

 

"You said I should experience other lovers, Lex. This is Alex."

 

Alex's body was still experiencing his orgasm so he felt only mildly curious as he looked up. So that's Lex Luthor he thought. Damn he's much prettier in person. He rose up a little to look down at Clark.

 

"You got a thing for men named Alexander?"

 

"Does appear that way, doesn't it?" Lex replied with just a touch of sarcasm.

 

"Well, I didn't exactly plan it but, what the hell?"

 

"Didn't mean to step on any toes. If you two have an…"

 

"No, Clark and I have only recently become intimate. And I did tell him he needed to explore other people. I just didn't expect to find him with someone today."

 

Lex would never have admitted it but he had expected to have Clark pretty much to himself until he went off to college. Alex looked into the eyes of the other Alexander and smiled his most lecherous smile.

 

"Maybe Clark would like to experience being the center of a sandwich."

 

Lex grinned back; this might be even more fun than he had been anticipating on the drive over. Clark's cock twitched where it was still deeply embedded in Alex's ass telling Alex how he felt about the suggestion. Alex deliberately pushed himself into a sitting position so Clark's still hard cock pushed back up inside of him. His ass showed the appreciation of it's recent reaming by tightening down on Clark.

 

"Well, he does have a lot to offer. But I think I'd rather take it back to my place. It's a lot more comfortable and private, less chance of being caught. Clark's friends don't tend to knock. I'm not sure he wants to be outed yet."

 

"I should take my aunt's produce back to her in case she needs any of it for our dinner tonight. Maybe you could give me directions and I'll meet you there?"

 

"Hey, I am still here you know." Clark emphasized his point by pushing up against Alex.

 

The two Alex's laughed and Lex moved to offer Alex help dismounting. Lex waited as the other two pulled on clothes. The three descended to the floor of the barn. While Clark put together the order; Lex gave Alex directions to the castle.

 

Lex watched as Alex drove off; Clark had gone in to get his backpack and a change of clothes. He'd make a quick run home later for afternoon chores then go back to spend the night in Lex's bed. When Clark rejoined him, he pitched the keys to him to drive home.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

When Alex reached the castle, he was let in as soon as he gave his name, and directed down a hallway that led to the indoor pool. He stood in the doorway, taking in the sight of Lex Luthor, one of the richest, most powerful men in the country, on his knees being fed a large uncut cock. Clark's head was tilted back and from the noises pouring from his throat Lex knew what he was doing.

 

Alex's hand moved to stroke over his awakening cock, enjoying the floorshow too much to interrupt. He used his skills to move quietly into the room, trying for a better angle to observe. Alex had always enjoyed watching others play and the two before him were beautiful together. As beautiful as Brian and Justin. When he found a position that afforded the best view he quietly opened his jeans and stroked himself lightly.

 

Clark's big hands were cupping Lex's head as he pumped into the waiting mouth. Lex's hands were kneading the tight globes of one of the best asses Alex had ever seen, and he had Walter Skinner's to compare it to.

 

He stood keeping his dick entertained as he watched until Clark stiffened, a loud groan coming from his throat as he pushed deep into Lex's mouth and came. Alex could see Lex's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed every drop.

 

Clark's eyes slowly opened as he gasped for breath. He smiled when he saw Alex watching and Lex, sensing Clark's divided attention, turned to look at Alex as well. Rising slowly as Alex walked toward them, he too smiled.

 

"You know, Clark, Lex is going to need a hat if you keep gripping his head so hard when he sucks you. That is, unless you want the world to see perfect sets of handprints on his head. According to Aunt Elaine there is already speculation about the two of you."

 

Alex reached up to caress a distinct finger mark just above Lex's ear. Clark turned to look and groaned. Lex hurried away from them to check it out in the mirrors next to the changing rooms. Clark focused in on the speculation comment.

 

"What kind of speculation?"

 

"Damnit, Clark, you can't be marking me in places I can't hide. If I start wearing hats everyone will be even more suspicious."

 

Alex chuckled as he headed toward Lex. Throwing Clark's answer over his shoulder.

 

"She says some people think that Lex shows way too much interest in you. And everyone knows 'the boy is wild, probably had to outrun something in Metropolis'. After all you are just past being jailbait and this state *does* still have sodomy laws. Not that anyone thinks a Luthor would be prosecuted. She thinks it's more likely that your father would shoot Lex and end up in jail."

 

He heard Clark following him toward Lex standing at the mirror. Lex was twisting as he looked at the marks on his head. It wouldn't be hard for anyone to tell what they were or how they got there. Alex touched them softly.

 

"I don't think they'll bruise, but you might want to consider cuffs or something so he can't get his hands on your head."

 

Lex frowned as he leaned closer to check the marks. He bruised easily, something Clark knew. But he thought that Alex might be right about the handprints since they seemed to be fading already.

 

"Lex, I'm sorry. You just make me feel so good I forget."

 

"Well, forget on some other part of my anatomy."

 

Lex's voice was harsh and Clark looked hurt. Alex looked from one to the other. Clark was in love. Lex was worried. Alex wondered if he was more worried about getting caught or possibly losing Clark if anyone found out. He was pretty sure Lex wasn't worried about prosecution.

 

"Should I leave? I mean if the mood is gone…"

 

Lex looked at Clark for a long moment then moved in to kiss him. Alex smiled when Clark moaned. Guess the mood was coming back. Lex pulled back from the kiss looking down between their bodies at Clark, who was beginning to rise again. His grin was lecherous as he turned to look at Alex.

 

"Alexander, you seem to be overdressed. We'll wait for you in the spa."

 

Gripping Clark's dick, he pulled him toward the far end of the room and they settled in the spa as Alex stripped and hung up his clothes. He didn't want to go back to his aunt wrinkled. When he reached the spa, Lex and Clark were kissing so he settled on the other side of Clark. After all, he had come over to make a Clark sandwich.

 

Lex released Clark's mouth and Alex turned him so he could get a kiss. After trying to suck Clark's tonsils out he then leaned across Clark to Lex and the two of them proceeded to play dueling tongues. Alex finally relented and let the younger man win, temporarily.

 

Then the Alexanders turned to Clark. While Lex drew Clark into another kiss Alex busied himself with a nipple that was just above the waterline. For several minutes they took turns kissing and torturing Clark's nipples. Neither man touched him lower, not even when he begged, oh so sweetly.

 

"Please touch me."

 

"We are touching you, Clark."

 

"No my dick, touch my dick."

 

The two men grinned at each other before they each took a nipple between their teeth. Clark's groan vibrated through them as he gripped the edge of the spa to keep from gripping them. Finally, two hands drifted down, one to stroke his cock slowly, the other to roll his balls in their sac. The groans rose an octave.

 

Clark's head was resting back on the edge of the spa as he began to slide deeper into the water, while thrusting his hips up seeking more stimulation. At first the mouths continued to bite and pull at his nipples until he sank too far into the water. Lex pulled up, smiled at the sight of Clark's body starting to float toward the top of the water as his hips kept trying to get him where he so obviously wanted to go.

 

"Clark, tell us what you want?"

 

"I want to fuck."

 

"Yes, Clark, we get that. But whom do you want in you? Me or Alex?"

 

"I don't fucking care just do something!"

 

They both chose that moment to let go, Clark's groan echoed off the tiles of the room. Lex got out of the spa and held out his hand to Alex.

 

"Come on, Alex, I'll flip you to see who gets to fuck him."

 

"Couldn't we just take turns? I'm not in any hurry, it's Aunt Elaine's bridge night."

 

"Well, in that case, you top him. I'll bottom."

 

Clark sprang from the spa, scooped up Lex and was kneeling on the chaise over him before either of the others knew what was happening.

 

"My you're impatient."

 

"Lube and condoms in the dressing room. Will - you - hurry!"

 

"Alexander, I think you'd better do as he says. He tends to get aggressive when he's teased."

 

"I'm used to aggressive, I've been living with the most alpha male ever to roam the planet."

 

Alex turned to go get the supplies as Clark and Lex exchanged looks, Clark's puzzled, Lex's knowing. Well, it seemed that Alex was going to be diverting in more ways than one. Alex was soon back with a box of condoms and a large tube of lube.

 

Clark immediately reached for the lube, squirting some on his fingers he warmed it slightly, before using it to lube Lex, who was holding his legs up and spread. Alex opened one condom and rolled it down over his erection. By the time it was in place Clark was reaching for another condom.

 

Alex watched as Clark pushed slowly into Lex, the tip of his tongue peeking between his lips as he concentrated. Eyes glued to Lex's face, Clark watched for any discomfort. He had hurt Lex the first time he did this and didn't want that to happen again.

 

Alex picked up the lube to rub a generous amount on his covered cock. Once Clark was buried in Lex he bent forward and Alex positioned himself to enter Clark. Knowing that Clark was so young he went as slowly as Clark had with Lex.

 

"Will you just stick it in me already?"

 

The Alexanders burst into laughter.

 

"Alex, I told you he's aggressive. The mild mannered Clark Kent turns into quite the tiger when he's aroused."

 

"Well, I'll see if I can move it along."

 

Alex surged forward, the slap of his balls against Clark bringing a satisfied grunt from both the men on the chaise. Clark because he was filled and Lex from having Clark pushed deeper into him.

 

"From conversation I get the impression you haven't done this before, Clark, so if I may make a suggestion?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"I'll be still and let you control the movements. Work yourself between us."

 

"Ok."

 

Alex rested his hands on Clark's hips and watched as Clark pulled off his cock slowly. Alex had always enjoyed watching his cock enter and leave a hot hole and now was no exception. He watched, as Clark's skin became damp with moisture. Listened to the noises coming from the man on the bottom as Clark stroked into him. Marveled that someone as young as Clark could draw it out as he was doing.

 

Not that Alex minded and from the sounds Lex was making he didn't mind either. When Clark's movement increased in speed, Alex tightened his grip and began to work with him. Lex had begun whimpering as he reached to grab his dick. Alex smiled as Clark's hand batted Lex's away and he took over jacking Lex.

 

Clark's voice came out primal and rough, "Come for me."

 

Alex wasn't sure to whom Clark was talking but it didn't matter because he was clinging to Clark, moving with him as his orgasm hit. Lex shot so hard that Alex saw semen land above Lex's head on the chaise.

 

Clark pounded into Lex for a few more strokes, then lifted him high, holding onto his thighs as Clark quivered with his own orgasm. Alex dropped his head to rest on Clark's shoulder, kissing his throat. Three sets of lungs worked to regain air, as they stayed frozen for a couple of long minutes.

 

Finally, Alex's legs decided it was time to sit so he did, moving just far enough to the side to give Clark room to move back. He reached down and pulled the condom off, tying it the end. Looking over he saw that Lex's eyes were closed and he was still trembling with aftershocks.

 

Clark lowered Lex carefully and pulled out slowly. He copied Alex's action with his condom then he sat next to Lex on the chaise. With one hand Clark caressed Alex's shoulder with the other, Lex's chest.

 

"Well, that was fun. Ready to go again?"

 

Clark snickered as two sets of eyes turned to look at him with shock.

 

"I'm joking. You need to feed me first."

 

With that Clark stood and held out his hands to pull the 'old' guys up. A shower and some food and they'd revive enough. Next time Clark planned on being on the bottom so he could watch the two Alex's together.

 

+++++++++++++

 

When the plane landed at the airport, Walter abandoned his usual good manners to be one of the first off the plane. He practically mowed down two slow moving tourists as he all but ran to the car rental counter. He flashed his badge at the clerk when he decided that the clerk was taking longer than necessary to get him a car.

 

On the way to Smallville, the badge was flashed twice more at highway patrol officers who stopped him for speeding. He was a man on a mission and he wasn't letting anything get in his way. The directions Frohike had printed out for him took him right to the Talon. He flashed his badge at an insipidly cute waitress.

 

"I'm looking for a man who used his credit card in here earlier today. He's six foot, raven hair, green eyes, name's Alex Krycek."

 

"Yes, Alex was here for breakfast. He's probably back at his Aunt Elaine's."

 

"Could you give me directions to get there, please? It's important that I speak to him."

 

"Sure."

 

Walter listened carefully to the directions, jotting them down quickly on a napkin. He then turned and hurried out the door. So Alex was hiding out at his aunt's house. Walter hadn't known he had an aunt in Kansas. But then that was probably the point.

 

The directions the girl had given him led right to Aunt Elaine's door. He rang her bell and then waited as patiently as possible for someone to answer.

 

The woman who opened the door was so frail looking he thought if he roared at her, as he was inclined, she might topple over. But the eyes spoke of strength and they were the same green as his lover's.

 

"Mrs. Tupikov?"

 

"Yes."

 

"My name is Walter Skinner. I'm looking for your nephew, Alex."

 

"He isn't here at the moment, Mr. Skinner. Would you like to come in? It's a hot day and I just made fresh lemonade."

 

"Thank you, ma'am. That's kind of you, but I just need to locate Alex. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

 

"He's been spending a lot of time with the Kent boy and that wild Luthor boy. As hot as it is they are probably at the Luthor place swimming. He has an indoor pool."

 

"Luthor boy?"

 

"Yes. Lex Luthor, Lionel Luthor's boy. If Alex were younger I'd be worried, but he's old enough to take care of himself."

 

"Not sure I agree with that."

 

"What was that, Mr. Skinner?"

 

"Nothing, ma'am. Could you give me directions to the Luthor place?"

 

"You could wait for him here instead of driving any more in the heat."

 

Aunt Elaine had never admitted that she suspected her nephew's sexual preferences, and she thought this man might be his lover. But thinking those things, she really didn't want to have Walter go to the castle and maybe find Alex in a compromising position with either of her neighbor boys. She remembered how hot to trot she was at Alex's age and figured with him being male, he was worse.

 

"Mrs. Tupikov, I've been trying to reach him for two weeks and he hasn't returned my voice messages or emails. It's very important that I speak to him."

 

Elaine stared up into his eyes for a long moment, then decided that this man might kick Alex's butt a little, but he wouldn't really hurt him. She was good at reading people and Walter read like a good man.

 

"Come in and I'll draw you a map."

 

She led the way to the kitchen. Pouring a glass of lemonade, she handed it to him to drink while she dug through the junk drawer for a pen. Her drawing wasn't the best in the world, but she knew he would find it. Holding out the page to him, she took the empty glass.

 

"That was delicious, ma'am. Thank you."

 

"My Alex feels things deeply, but he's never been good at saying them. Maybe you can help him change that."

 

"I'm not good with words either."

 

"Then heaven help you both. Go, find him."

 

"Thank you again."

 

Walter walked out to the car more determined than ever to take Alex home with him. And if the "boys" tried to get in the way they just might end up hurt.

 

The map, obviously written by a shaky hand, was easy to follow. He pulled up at the castle. Until he saw it he had thought she was being glib. He charged the door ready to do battle. The door was opened promptly by a servant.

 

"I'm looking for Alex Krycek. His aunt said he might be visiting Mr. Luthor."

 

"Mr. Luthor is not at home."

 

"Then where can I find him?"

 

"Mr. Luthor did not say he was expecting you. If you will leave a number I'll give him the message."

 

"What is your name?" Walter had been nice to Alex's aunt but he was not in the mood to be nice to a butler.

 

"Enrique, sir."

 

"Well, Enrique," Walter pulled out his badge again. "You'd better have a green card or you'd better give me some information."

 

The man in front of Walter blanched as much from the murderous look in Walter's eyes as he did from the threat of the government looking into his status.

 

"Mr. Luthor and his friends said something about going to a movie. After that I believe they intended to stop at the Talon."

 

"See, that didn't hurt a bit, did it?"

 

Walter swung around and jogged back to the car. Damn! Thought Walter, is the Talon the only place in town to hang out? He reached the main drag and quickly spotted his destination. Finding a place to park, he got out and walked in, stopping in the doorway to let his eyes adjust.

 

++++++++++++++

 

During the last two weeks, Alex had spent a lot of time with Lex and Clark. More with Lex, as Clark had parents to report to. And while he hadn't been particularly chatty about his life, he had given enough details for them to know that he'd had a fight with his lover and was hiding out.

 

He had also spent a few nights in Lex's bed, so Lex had heard his sleep mumbles. They had given him enough information to figure out a bit more about the man he was enjoying. So at breakfast that morning Lex had offered advice.

 

"You dreamed a lot last night, Alex. Want to talk about him?"

 

"Doesn't matter. He deserves better than me."

 

"I feel the same way about Clark but you notice he keeps showing up here. And it's not just for sex. If that was all it was he'd leave after he gets it instead of hanging around afterward."

 

"Lex, I have a really bad past."

 

"Yeah? He knows doesn't he?"

 

"Every rotten thing."

 

"Were you lovers before those things?"

 

"No."

 

"Then he must have forgiven you or they don't matter to him."

 

"He's been trying to contact me. Or was, until two days ago."

 

"Why don't you call him?"

 

"Trying to get rid of me?"

 

"No. It's just that I know how much I'd miss Clark. You obviously love him so, call, see what he says."

 

"I'll think about it."

 

Alex had wanted to call, but was afraid Walter no longer wanted him, and that was the reason the messages had stopped. When they had breakfast with Clark at the Talon that day, he decided to pay with the card that was in his name. He figured if Walter was still trying to find him, that would tip him off.

 

Since Clark's parents were having a 'date', the three men had decided to stop for coffee at the Talon before heading back to Lex's for dinner. They were at a back corner table discussing the movie they'd seen when Walter stepped through the door.

 

Lex saw him, watched as he scanned the room, almost chuckled at the expression when his eyes found Alex. He didn't warn Alex; he wanted to see where it would go. But he did lean in close to Alex and touched his arm in a bid to get a rise from the man bearing down on them.

 

Walter came to a stop by the table and glared at Lex's hand resting on Alex's arm. Clark took one look at the man glaring down at Alex and rose to his feet, ready to protect Alex if needed. Alex looked up, surprise mutating into a warm smile.

 

He came for me; he tracked me down, that thought kept repeating over and over in his head.

 

 

"Hello, Walter."

 

Walter had been determined to keep his cool, but two weeks of worry had taken a toll on him. Add that to seeing Lex Luthor with his hands on Alex, and a beautiful boy rising like a guardian, and Walter's primal, possessive alpha male mode kicked in.

 

"Hello Walter! Is that all you have to say to me!"

 

He punctuated his loud statement by grabbing Alex by the arm and lifting him bodily out of the chair. Clark started to round the table but Lex stood and reached to grab his arm.

 

"Clark, wait." He hissed as low as possible into Clark's ear.

 

"Funny seeing you here?" Alex asked while grinning at the frowning man.

 

Walter growled and turned, pulling Alex behind him toward the door. He had things to say and didn't intend to say them in front of strangers. Alex was his, damnit, and he was going to take him back where he belonged.

 

"Walter, stop you're making a scene." Alex went limp, so that Walter had to stop his forward progression or pull him along caveman style. Since Clark and Lex both perceived this as Alex needing help they moved forward.

 

"Let him go." Clark's voice was calm and low but his intent clear.

 

"Stay out of this, boy." Walter had lowered his voice from the previous decibel but his eyes spoke of a man ready to run down anyone who got in his way. He was oblivious to the eyes watching them.

 

Lex stepped forward, "Alex doesn't seem to want to go with you. I suggest that if you wish to talk with him, you modify your behavior and stop dragging him around."

 

"You must be the wild Luthor boy and the Kent boy. This is really none of your business. Alex and I have something to discuss."

 

Clark moved forward a little more. "If Alex doesn't want to go with you it is our business, he's our friend."

 

"Friend?" Walter's tone and the raised eyebrow gave the word a whole new meaning.

 

"Walter." Alex's tone held a hint of warning and Walter's head swiveled toward him.

 

"Mr. Skinner, we won't let you hurt him."

 

Turning back to Lex, Walter spit out his words through a clenched jaw. "You know my name. Do you also know that I've been trying to find him for two weeks? Yes I'm very pissed off. I intend to take him with me. You may be a Luthor but I'm not exactly a nobody."

 

"Walter, we're attracting a lot of attention."

 

"Frankly, Alex, I don't care. It didn't seem to bother you when security came to my door thinking I was trying to kill you."

 

Clark reacted to that, thinking Walter had been abusing Alex back home. He stepped between them and Walter's hand was forcibly removed from Alex's arm. A little too forcibly. Walter winced as he felt the bones creak in his hand. Clark immediately let go, but it was too late, Walter would be deeply bruised.

 

Lex, seeing the pain in Walter's face moved even closer. He may not have been told Clark's secrets but he had figured out enough to want to protect them.

 

"Mr. Skinner, shall we stop entertaining the masses and go back to my place? You and Alex can talk there."

 

"Please, Walter. I don't care if they know about me but I don't want to cause any more rumors about Lex and Clark."

 

Walter had learned by this stage of his life to control himself in most situations. Unfortunately, his relationship with Alex didn't seem to be as easy to control as other things. He wasn't used to lovers with minds of their own. Hell until Alex he hadn't really had a lover. Just fuck buddies and one-night stands.

 

He also assumed that Alex had been doing more than going to the movies. Why else would the two men have jumped to his defense?

 

"I think we need to talk, Alex. And we don't need your friends to help us do that."

 

"Mr. Skinner, I think you can understand why we are concerned. You come in here breathing fire, grab him up like a child snatching at a toy and start dragging him from the room. You have to admit that looks pretty bad."

 

Walter turned as another voice spoke behind him. Standing just a few feet away with his hand on his holster was the sheriff.

 

"Everything alright here, Mr. Luthor?"

 

"I think everything is fine. Just a disagreement, but everyone is calm now. Isn't that correct gentlemen?"

 

Walter reached into his jacket and pulled out his ID again.

 

"Sheriff, it's just a personal discussion. I'm a little jet lagged so I got a little loud. But as Mr. Luthor said we're fine now. We're just going to go to his house and discuss the issue."

 

Lex stepped forward. "Mr. Skinner why don't I ride with you and Clark can drive Alex over in my car."

 

He lobbed his keys over his shoulder and Clark plucked them from the air. Walter allowed himself to be led outside and pointed to the rental car. Lex made an 'after you' gesture and Walter complied when he saw the sheriff watching them closely.

 

Walter unlocked the passenger door and then walked around to get in under the wheel. Putting the car in gear, he backed out and headed back the way he had come.

 

"Mr. Skinner…"

 

"Call me Walter or Walt. After all, you've been fucking my lover. I think that puts us on a first name basis."

 

"Very well, Walter. I won't lie to you. Clark and I *have* been enjoying Alex's company. I can only infer that you came all this way because you miss him."

 

"We've been living together. One fight and he runs off half way across the country."

 

"Fight?"

 

Walter glanced over at Lex, hearing the tone in his voice.

 

"Argument. I didn't hit him or anything like that. I wouldn't hit him."

 

"You were awfully hands-on back at the Talon."

 

"Yeah, I know. But I'd never beat him up or anything like that. I may look like a palooka but I have some manners."

 

"Just be aware that Clark and I won't let it get violent. The two of you can yell all you need to. But we really have come to consider him a friend, and I don't allow my friends to be hurt if I can stop it."

 

"I fucking told you I won't hit him." Walter growled but Lex could see that he was calming down.

 

++++++++

 

Alex had slid into the seat next to Clark for the ride to the castle. He watched as Walter and Lex drove by them. Seeing the anger on Walter's face, he was glad he would have a few minutes to get ready mentally. This was all so new to him. Relationships just had never been part of his life.

 

"Alex, don't worry I won't let him hurt you."

 

"I'm not worried about that. He's not the type to beat up on a lover. I'm a more worried that I'll say the wrong thing."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"The first time we were together was after we'd spent the night fucking an old friend of mine and his new twink. But since then I've been faithful to him until I came here. I'm not sure how he's going to take this."

 

Alex motioned to Clark and then back to himself.

 

"You could lie to him. Lex and I would back you up if you want."

 

"No, I can't lie to him. He reads me like an open book. And I wouldn't deny the pleasure the two of you have given me. To be totally honest, the night we spent with Brian and Justin was a major turn-on. I'd be turned on by seeing him with someone else again as long as I knew he'd be taking me home later."

 

Clark filed that away to talk to Lex about. Clark knew at this point that he loved Lex but he also knew Lex wouldn't accept that until Clark had more experience under his belt.

 

"So, Alex, should we try to get the two bald guys to do the nasty and let us watch?"

 

Alex shifted in his seat and Clark chuckled. The idea made his jeans a little tighter as well.

 

+++++++++++

 

By the time they pulled up at the castle Walter was back in control. He had to admit, as he watched the tall drink of water unfold himself from Lex's expensive car, that the boy was beautiful. And on Lex bald definitely worked. Alex was far too sexual to be in their company and not want them.

 

It wasn't as though Alex had declared his love or made any promises. Neither of them had. And truth be told, he could handle Alex being with others as long as he came home to Walter's bed afterward.

 

They entered the castle with Lex leading the way. The room they entered had a wet bar and Lex offered refreshments.

 

"Walter, Alex would you like a drink?"

 

"No thanks."

 

"Nothing for me."

 

"Alright, we'll leave you to talk. Clark and I will be on the patio."

 

Walter watched as Clark joined Lex and the two went outside with their bottled water. He had to admire the positioning. They could see if Walter made a move toward Alex, but he could still talk to him in relative privacy as long as they didn't yell.

 

"Walter, I know you're angry. I guess in hindsight it's all a little silly."

 

"Alex, are you going to run off every time we argue? Because if you are, this won't work."

 

"I'm not used to living with someone. I don't know how."

 

"I know, neither am I. That's one of the reasons we need more space."

 

"Space won't take care of everything."

 

"No. But we can't work things out if you run off somewhere and I'm at home alone. Especially if you don't answer my messages and I have to get Mulder's weirdoes to track you down."

 

Alex winced and turned away when Walter said Mulder's name. That was all he needed, Mulder trying to break them up. He felt Walter's hand caress down his back and leaned into it.

 

"I want you to come home with me, Alex. I want this to work."

 

"So, Mulder knows now?"

 

"About our living together? He's known for a while. I didn't tell him what I needed the Gunmen to do for me, nor did I swear them to secrecy. I imagine they've told him. Probably made him feel vindicated that you'd taken off. Want to prove him wrong?"

 

Alex turned to look at Walter. Fuck, he'd come out to Mulder? Shit, that was major.

 

"Guess that makes what I said about not wanting to be seen with me really stupid."

 

Walter smiled down at him before pulling him close.

 

"Yeah. But I won't hold it against you since I hadn't told you."

 

Alex slipped his arms around Walter. They heard the sound of chairs scraping on the flagstones on the patio but didn't turn to look. Walter kissed him deeply, leaving Alex panting when he pulled back.

 

"Is that a pickle in your pocket…"

 

"Walterrrr! Hang on. I'm gonna beg us a room for proper make-up sex." Alex knew they still needed to talk but he needed to reconnect more.

 

Walter watched the sway of Alex hips as he walked over to open the patio doors. Noticing as Alex stepped outside that the chairs had been turned away from the doors. Alex spoke to Lex, getting a reply followed with a nod and a gesture. Then Clark said something to Alex. Alex bit his lip as he turned to look at Walter. Two other heads turned his way and he nodded at the three of them, having no clue what he was promising but willing to go with the flow.

 

Alex ran back inside, grabbed Walter's hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

 

"What did I just agree to?"

 

"Dinner after we make up, and an orgy later."

 

"Orgy, huh?"

 

"Yeah. You and Clark making a sandwich with the two Alex’s. Or, you doing Lex while Clark and I watch. "

 

"Voyeuristic?"

 

"You bet!"

 

Alex tugged harder at Walter's arm. Walter smiled as he let Alex pull him toward the stairs. Kansas was turning out to be an interesting place. Alex pulled him into a room, kicking the door closed behind him, then over toward a huge bed covered in a royal purple duvet.

 

The duvet was thrown back with no care as to where it landed. Walter bounced when he hit the mattress from the force of Alex's push. Walter chuckled until Alex silenced him by dropping onto his body and sticking his tongue down Walter's throat. When he pulled back to breathe Walter's eyes had darkened.

 

"I've missed you, Alex."

 

"Me, too."

 

Walter rolled so they were side by side, reaching to open Alex's pants. Slipping his hand inside he gripped the hard cock and squeezed it gently.

 

"I'm assuming we're in this room because there are supplies."

 

"Yeah." Alex's voice sounded a little strangled.

 

Walter collected another kiss. He felt Alex's hands tugging at his clothes but not making much headway. Wrenching his head away from Walter he commanded, "Clothes off!"

 

Walter chuckled but rose from the bed to comply. Alex lay propped up on his elbows to watch Walter strip. Walter grinned down at the wanton display of Alex with his engorged cock peeking from the open fly of his jeans. When he was naked he cocked his head and looked pointedly at Alex.

 

"You want me? Take me!"

 

The growl Walter issued would have done a grizzly proud. Large hands reached, fingers hooking in the waistband of Alex's jeans. Alex lifted his hips and the jeans stopped at his feet. Shoes were tossed over a shoulder; jeans pulled the rest of the way off along with the socks. The tee was ripped slightly as Walter finished stripping his lover. Then Walter bodily moved Alex to the center of the bed.

 

"Lube?"

 

"On the left, top drawer."

 

Walter circled the bed and opened the drawer, emitting a low whistle at the varied array of products. Picking up a tube, he dropped it next to Alex's hip. Grabbing a condom from the small basket, he rolled it onto his cock quickly. Alex raised his legs expectantly as Walter moved across the bed to him.

 

Walter picked up the lube, squirted a generous amount with all the accuracy he had acquired with his rifle in boot camp, to land on Alex's hole, making him hiss with the cold. The cold was quickly forgotten when Walter positioned his cock, rubbing it into the lube before pressing inside. A soft moan drifted up to Walter as he bottomed out.

 

Hooking Alex's legs into the crook of his elbows, Walter pulled out and thrust back in slowly. Far too slowly for Alex's taste.

 

"What's the matter old man? Arthritis acting up?" Alex gave him his sassiest grin.

 

The look he got told him he was in for the ride of his life. His legs were pulled up so high he had no leverage to move. Walter took him then, slamming into and out of him. Alex's hands clutched at any part of Walter he could touch.

 

"Yes! God yes! Fuck me."

 

Walter's only reply was the grunting noise he made each time his balls slapped against Alex. After several minutes Walter slapped Alex hard on the ass, rammed in deep and came with a roar. Alex whimpered as his cock sprayed come all over his face.

 

Walter was the only man who had ever made him come without touching his cock. Walter slowly lowered Alex's legs, staying inside him. Alex sighed quietly as Walter licked the come from his face. By the time Alex's face was cleaned up, their breathing had slowed.

 

Walter pulled out carefully and disposed of the condom in the trashcan beside the chest. Then he gathered Alex close and held him until the room started to darken. They rose from the bed and Alex led him into the bathroom to shower.

 

When they reached the room where they had left Clark and Lex, the two men were snuggled on the sofa watching a movie.

 

"Gentlemen, everything all right?" Lex's smirk was firmly in place.

 

"Thanks for the use of your bed, Lex. Walter and I still have some things to work out. I should have stayed and talked to him. But if I had I wouldn't have met you guys and I can't be sorry for that."

 

Clark flashed them a smile and his beauty again struck Walter.

 

"Clark, will you let cook know we'll want dinner soon?"

 

As Clark moved to the intercom, Lex headed to the bar. He poured himself a drink; poured Alex a vodka then turned to Walter.

 

"What do you want to drink, Walter?"

 

"I'll take a beer if you have it. I understand I committed to a night of debauchery and I'd enjoy that much more with a clear head."

 

The beer was retrieved from the small fridge along with a Coke for Clark. When Clark came to join them Lex held up his glass.

 

"Here's to a night of wild fucking, may we all have trouble walking tomorrow."

 

The others said cheers and then Walter noticed the Coke.

 

"Alex, are we robbing the cradle again?"

 

"He's legal, Walter. And besides Lex popped his cherry, I didn't."

 

"Just as long as you aren't corrupting the youth of America."

 

Clark grinned at Walter, slid into his personal space and grabbed his crotch. "The Internet corrupted me long before Lex gave in. You have no idea how much I waved my ass at him before he gave me what I wanted."

 

"Really? He looks quite bright. Kinda slow on the uptake, huh?"

 

Walter slipped a hand around the slender waist, pulled the boy closer, and nibbled on an earlobe. Clark flowed up against him, tilting his head to let Walter wander if he wanted.

 

"Gentlemen, the orgy is scheduled for after dinner. I'd be very willing to start it now, but I'm extremely hungry. And by the way, Walter, I am quite bright. I was just waiting for him to be legal, so all I'd need to worry about was his father's shotgun. And Clark has assured me he's hidden all the ammo."

 

Walter chuckled against Clark's neck and took a step back. They finished their drinks and Lex led the way. Dinner was entertaining. The conversation was quite good, with Walter answering a few questions about his work, and Lex offering him investment advice. Alex and Clark kept up their end by telling Walter about the movie they had seen that day.

 

When dinner was finished, Lex again led the way. In Lex's bedroom, Walter noticed that the bed had been re-made. Lex's servants were probably just as efficient at all the things they did for him. Clark walked over to the bed and began folding down the duvet.

 

Lex walked over to Walter and wrapping his arms around him, he tilted his head back to look up into the warm brown eyes. Walter bent enough to place soft kisses along the strong column of Lex's neck. Lex relaxed his body so that it molded to Walter's as he hung in the strong arms, being pleasured by having his neck worked on.

 

Alex and Clark walked to stand behind the two men. Slipping hands in between the baldies, they unbuttoned the shirts quickly, bringing a hairless chest into contact with a hairy one. Lex released a long moan as Walter was pulled back from him.

 

"Lex, let go; we have to get you guys naked if he's gonna fuck you."

 

"What he was doing felt pretty good, Clark."

 

"Trust me, Lex, having him fuck you will be even better."

 

Alex's breath ghosted over Walter's ear as he spoke, the rough sound of it heading south and making Walter's cock twitch. Walter turned his head enough to kiss the cheek near him, felt Alex's answering smile. They allowed Alex and Clark to pull them apart to divest them of their pants.

 

Once they were naked, Walter reached to pull Lex back close to him. One hand wrapped around the bare scalp, gently rubbing the bump at the back, the other kneading Lex's ass. Walter's mouth went back to doing wonderful things to the beautiful throat.

 

Clark picked up a chair and positioned it so he and Alex could relax and watch the two together. Tugging open his jeans, Clark sat, reaching out to pull Alex into his lap. Walter took a step back from Lex and smiled at the way Lex's body swayed toward him, trying to maintain contact.

 

"Bed, Lex."

 

Clark let out a moan and Walter turned to look at the beauty of his Alex being held by the obviously turned-on teen. Lex had opened his eyes and turned to walk on rubbery legs to the bed.

 

Glancing back over his shoulder Lex asked, "How do you want me?"

 

Walter chuckled and looked at the occupants of the chair.

 

"Well, you two, this was your idea. How do you want me to do him?"

 

"On his back, Walter. We want to see him."

 

Lex complied, positioning himself in the center of the bed. Walter stood by the bed for a minute stroking himself to a full erection. Lex's eyes grew as he realized that Walter was every bit as big as Clark.

 

Walter moved to the bed and knelt between Lex's legs. His eyes roved over Lex's body, noting the lack of hair that made Lex look younger than his years. Lex's erection lay against a firm belly, a few drops of liquid adorning the tip. Walter's hand closed gently around the shaft, pumping it a couple of times before collecting the drops to taste.

 

Lex's eyes watched hungrily as Walter carefully licked his fingers clean. His hands rose automatically to wrap around a strong back as Walter pinned him to the bed. Full body contact, cocks grinding together as Walter again attacked the soft skin of Lex's neck.

 

For the next few minutes Walter worked his way down Lex's body. Now and again, he would grin at the noises coming from Clark or Alex as they watched. Lex's body twisted and shifted as he attempted to move Walter's hands and mouth toward his cock.

 

When Walter finally reached it and swallowed Lex down, the howl was pure music in the room. Turning his head so he could peek at the boys in the chair, he held Lex tightly, then sucked harder.

 

At some point Alex and Clark had stripped down. Alex was positioned so that Clark's cock was between his legs; giving the appearance that Alex actually had two cocks of different skin tones and sizes. Clark's big hands were wrapped around Alex as he squirmed, pinching swollen nipples. But both men were watching the action on the bed.

 

Walter pulled up, giving Lex's cock one more slow lick.

 

"Please! Don't stop." Lex's sex husky voice brought another groan from the gallery.

 

"Not stopping, just changing the method."

 

Walter reached over to the table to grab a condom. He could almost feel the heat of the eyes watching him as he rolled it on. As soon as it was lubed, Lex's legs were in the air. Walter grinned, this was no virgin boy, and this man liked being fucked.

 

Walter rubbed his cock along the smooth crack a few times before pushing in. He could feel the deliberate relaxing of the muscle, allowing him in deep. Lex let out a soft sigh as Walter bottomed out. Walter turned to look at the two men in the chair.

 

"You two, don't come." His voice made it a command not a request. Two moans and one nasty look were thrown his way.

 

He chuckled before he turned back to Lex. Pulling out slightly, he slid back in testing to see if Lex was really ready for him, although after seeing the size of Clark's equipment Walter figured Lex could handle him. Lex let out a small contented sound.

 

Walter grinned as he pushed Lex's legs back and even farther apart. When Walter's mouth closed over a nipple, Lex's hands wrapped tightly around his head.

 

"Yes!"

 

That was all the encouragement he needed. Walter set a steady pace, rocking into Lex's body deeply. Walter's teeth continued to play with hard nipples as one of his hands caressed over the bald head and down to smooth shoulders. He could get used to riding this body, except for the fact that he was in love with Alex.

 

Kissing up along the chest, he came to the juncture of neck and shoulder; finding an unblemished spot, Walter sucked a mark onto the fair skin. He could hear Clark and Alex panting as they watched him driving Lex crazy. Alex knew quite well what Walter's mouth could do.

 

Clark dropped his head and started sucking on Alex's throat as Lex started to beg Walter for release.

 

"Please, Walter! I need…"

 

"Need what, boy?"

 

"Make me come!"

 

"So impatient. You must learn to savor, wait for it."

 

The screech in his ear made Walter smile. He always did enjoy teasing boys. Rising up, he moved Lex to straddle his thighs. He pulled Lex into a sitting position on his lap. Hands cupping the firm ass, he smiled into the beautiful eyes.

 

"You want to come, boy? Ride!"

 

Lex managed to get his legs turned so he would have the leverage he needed. Putting his hands on Walter's shoulders, he started working himself up and down frantically on the cock in his ass. Walter turned his head when he heard a groan from Alex.

 

"I told you boys not to come. You'll get your turn, but right now its Lex's."

 

Turning back, he watched the face of the man working on him. Lex didn't have the beauty of Clark, but he was magnificent. Walter could see a beauty that age would never change.

 

Walter watched until he felt Lex was close. Latching onto the throat, Walter sucked hard as he wrapped one hand around Lex's cock. Kneading an ass cheek, he sucked at the throat, stroked the rigid cock and then thrust up as hard as he could into Lex's body.

 

Lex locked up on him and screamed as his cock pulsed, sending out ropes of come to splash onto both their bodies. Letting go of Lex's neck, he watched his face as the aftershocks rolled through the body still gripping him. Moving his hand up, Walter held Lex closer, unmindful of the come spreading out to glue them together.

 

"Beautiful!"

 

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Clark's voice was hushed, even reverent. Looking at him, Walter knew that Lex would never be able to leave Clark. No matter how much Lex might not believe it, Clark and he were bound.

 

Walter held him and smiled at Clark and Alex. When he felt Lex's muscles relax, he kissed him once more on the throat and slowly lowered him back to the bed. Walter stood up and worked the kinks out of his legs. He watched as Clark knelt on the bed next to Lex and started lapping up his come as delicately as a cat with a bowl of cream.

 

Alex pulled Walter close, kissed him, then pulled the used condom off and dropped it in the trash. They stood by the bed kissing until Lex moaned loudly.

 

"Stop, Clark, - too much."

 

"So what's next, boys?" Walter asked with a leer.

 

"Walter, could you stop calling us that. Clark is the only boy in the room." Lex sounded a bit exasperated.

 

"Give it up, Lex. He considers anyone he fucks who is younger than him a boy."

 

"Well, he hasn't fucked Clark yet."

 

 

"Is that what you want next?"

 

Clark looked down at Walter's still hard cock. "You didn't come?"

 

"Not yet."

 

Lex rolled from the bed and stood for a long moment getting his balance. His body was still highly sensitized from the hard climax and Clark's tongue bath. Taking Alex's hand he pulled him toward the chair.

 

Walter looked at Clark sitting on his knees on the bed. Cock standing proud against his belly.

 

"Top or bottom?"

 

Clark's eyes widened. "You bottom?"

 

"Of course, I do. Any man who never does, doesn't know how much he's missing."

 

Clark turned to look toward Alex and Lex. Alex spoke up. "Top him, Clark. He's got a great ass."

 

Walter knee walked onto the bed and pulled Clark close. Using the same technique he had used on Lex earlier, he began nuzzling at Clark's throat. Clark's hands roamed over Walter's back as he tilted his head to expose more of his throat. He had to admit what Walter was doing felt quite nice.

 

Scrabbling around on the bed, Walter located the lube. Managing to open it one handed he got a generous portion on his fingers and reached back, slicking himself up. Raising his head, he looked over at Lex and Alex. He looked down at Alex's cock straining into the air. Taking pity on Alex he spoke to Lex.

 

"Lex, get him off, will you?"

 

Lex pulled Alex closer and started to stroke him. Neither of the Alexanders wanted to miss seeing anything Clark and Walter did together. They made a fetching picture together, Alex with one leg resting between Lex's, Lex's hands stroking him firmly.

 

"Clark let's turn so we're facing them. If we stay on our knees they'll be able to see your dick fucking me."

 

Walter pulled back and moved into position. Clark picked up a condom and rolled it on, then got behind Walter. He positioned his cock and started to push up into Walter's heat. Walter pushed down, hard. He was getting a little impatient himself. Walter had been hard longer than usual; he was ready to get off.

 

Clark didn't seem to have a problem with that. Wrapping his arms around Walter he started to move. After a couple of minutes Walter shifted so that Clark was hitting the right places, but it still wasn't quite what he wanted.

 

"Harder, boy! I want to feel it tomorrow."

 

Grabbing one of the wandering hands, Walter pulled it to wrap around his cock. Locking eyes with Alex he rocked as Clark pounded into him. Clark sucked on the spot where shoulder and neck join leaving a huge purple bruise. Walter pushed back with each forward move of Clark's, taking him as deep as he could.

 

Alex was panting softly as Lex worked him harder, his eyes never leaving Walter's.

 

"Come for me, now!"

 

No one was sure who Walter was talking to, Clark or Alex. But it didn't matter; they both cried out and came. Alex's come spraying out toward them, Clark jerking hard inside Walter. Clark pulled almost painfully at Walter a few more times and Walter's come flowed over Clark's hand.

 

Alex came over to the bed and licked Walter's essence from Clark's hand before Walter pulled him into a kiss. Lex joined them to kiss Clark as fiercely as Walter was Alex.

 

After Lex tenderly removed the condom and disposed of it the four men snuggled down to nap before the next round. Walter came awake slowly and realized that Alex and Lex were quietly making out. He let Alex know he was awake by latching onto his throat and sucking gently.

 

Feeling the bed shift, he opened his eyes to see Clark propped on an elbow so he could watch the Alexanders kissing. Grinning, Clark turned over toward the bedside chest, then a condom was held out to Walter. Walter kissed Alex's neck softly as he rolled on the condom. Then lube was passed his way and he watched the change in Lex's face as Clark obviously slipped inside him.

 

Alex and Lex didn't stop kissing as Clark and Walter began moving in them. Walter reached to pull one of Alex's legs up and back to rest on his hip so he could get in deeper. Clark mirrored the move on his side of the bed. Clark reached for a nipple as Walter did the same.

 

Walter watched as Lex and Alex began to work the other’s cock, jacking slowly.

 

Lex and Alex pulled apart for a moment to turn and kiss the men fucking them, then went back to kissing and stroking each other. When Clark began to pound into Lex, the other men followed his lead. Walter was never sure who came first and didn't really care.

 

Once he and Clark were breathing normally again, they staggered into the bathroom to clean each other up. Bringing back warm cloths, they wiped down the two sleeping men on the bed. Clark dropped a kiss on Walter's cheek as he took the cloth from him to return them to the bathroom.

 

Walter and Clark once more snuggled against their lovers and soon all four of them were asleep. Walter woke again in the early hours of the morning. He knew he needed to get back to D.C. for an important meeting. At this point he didn't want Mulder to use his chasing after Alex as an excuse to try and interfere with his private life. Slipping from the bed, he made his way into the bathroom.

 

He was letting the water pour over him when the shower curtain was pulled back. Clark stepped into the shower with him and hugged him from behind.

 

"Still on Eastern Time?"

 

"Probably, but I need to get back."

 

"Want me to go wake Alex?"

 

"No, let him sleep."

 

"You just going to leave? Not even tell him goodbye."

 

"You can give him a message for me. Tell him to take the time he needs, I'll be waiting when he's ready to come home."

 

"I thought you came here to get him?"

 

"I did but - shit. He left on his own and I find I don't want to drag him back. I want him to come back to me because that's where he wants to be."

 

"You know that's where he wants to be."

 

"I suspect, I don't know. We have so much history. And I'm not pretty or young like you and Lex."

 

"He loves you, I'm sure of that. We've had a wonderful time with him, but he was fucking us, you, he makes love to."

 

"Like Lex does with you. He thinks you're too young to know what you want doesn't he?"

 

"Yeah, but I'm stubborn, I'll make him believe one day."

 

"Good! Now how about you scrub my back before the hot water is gone."

 

Clark chuckled in Walter's ear and nipped at it before stepping back to grab the soap. After they showered, Clark wrote a brief note in case either of the Alexanders woke before he got back and walked Walter out to the car. Walter hugged him goodbye and drove off toward Metropolis as Clark ran for home and his chores.

 

Two Alexs, A Clark and A Walter by JenR

 

Epilogue:

 

A week later, Walter let himself into the condo, expecting another lonely evening, only to be greeted with the smells of roast beef cooking and the lingering odor of chocolate.

 

"Walter."

 

He turned from putting his gun away to find Alex standing in the kitchen doorway.

 

"Hi."

 

"Clark gave me your message. Hope you haven't changed your mind."

 

"I haven't. What's for dinner?"

 

"All your favorites."

 

"Smells like chocolate cake."

 

"Yeah, thought you wouldn't mind if we had one of my favorites, too."

 

"Do I have time for a shower?"

 

Alex nodded then licked his lips.

 

"You got time to scrub my back?"

 

"I was hoping you'd ask."

 

Alex hurried across the room and Walter pulled him close to kiss him. They made their way quickly up the stairs. Alex went in to start the shower as Walter undressed, putting his things away neatly; he soon followed Alex into the bathroom.

 

Alex had just stripped off his shirt, dropping it to the floor as he tugged on the button fly of his jeans. Walter watched as the white orbs of his lover’s ass appeared.

 

"Get a move on, boy. I don't want my dinner burned."

 

Alex tried to frown, but it didn't work. He hurried to skin the jeans the rest of the way off. Stepping into the shower, he reached to adjust the spray, then held out his hand to Walter. Joining Alex, he stood under the spray letting it wash over him until Alex had lathered up the scrubby.

 

Walter stood with a small grin on his face as he allowed Alex full access to his body. Of course, his dick decided being washed was the highlight of the day, and stood proudly. Alex seemed to think that particular part needed to be more thoroughly cleaned than any other.

 

Soon Walter was panting. Grabbing Alex, he turned him toward the wall unmindful of the scrubby being swirled toward the drain.

 

Growling low in the elfin ear, "I think that's about enough teasing. Time to put out or get out."

 

"Please, don't throw me out. I'll do anything you want."

 

"Anything?" the single word was followed with a lick then a suck on the earlobe.

 

Alex turned to look over his shoulder at Walter. "Anything you want."

 

Walter ground into Alex's hip, rubbing his dick hard against him. Lips exploring a throat, bringing Alex almost to the brink.

 

"What if I want to go in raw?"

 

Alex groaned. He wanted that more than anything. Reaching back with his still soap slick hand, he pulled Walter into position.

 

"Yes?" Walter needed to hear him say the words.

 

"Shut up and fuck me, Walter."

 

That was all it took. Walter slid in with one hard thrust, then went still as he fought for control. Alex flexed around him and he lost that tiny spark of power. Pounding hard and fast, Walter's movements soon became erratic. Alex's whimpers adding to his need. Walter rammed in deep, clutching Alex to his chest and grunted as he emptied into the tight ass that was working to milk him dry. Reaching to locate Alex's cock, he smiled as it immediately jerked in his hand, spraying come on the shower wall.

 

Walter kissed and licked at the throat of the man dangling limply in his arms, until Alex found his feet again.

 

"Wow."

 

"Yeah, wow. Welcome home, Alex."

 

"Home. That has a nice ring to it. But I think we can do better than a condo."

 

"Really?"

 

"Really. I have an appointment with a realtor tomorrow. Thought I'd screen some places and we'll check out the best prospects together on Saturday."

 

Walter pulled Alex even tighter to him as the smile spread on his face.

 

"I think that's an excellent idea, Alex. I knew you were more than a pretty face."

 

Alex slapped at his arm.

 

"Yeah, well if we don't get out of here soon the water will be ice cold and dinner will be burnt."

 

Walter kissed the back of his lover's neck one more time, then pulled out of him. Stepping back, he watched as the water washed away the evidence of their lovemaking. As they dressed, Walter decided it'd be a good idea to say at least part of what he was feeling.

 

"I'm glad you came home, Alex."

 

"So am I, Walter."


End file.
